


Białe noce

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Zmagania przyjaciółek z powojenną rzeczywistością.





	Białe noce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weiße Nächte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319410) by Maia. 



> Dziękuję Emci za betunek.

#  Białe noce 

Już po wojnie i wygranej bitwie, a mimo to nie czuć radości zwycięstwa. Zwłaszcza przed świętami. 

**a.**  
  
Początkowo Katie nawet tego nie zauważa. Nie ma czasu na myślenie ani samotność. Śpi w jednym pokoju z siedmioma osobami i jest szczęśliwa, że może mieszkać u rodziców Angeliny. Cieszy się, że jej rodzina żyje, młodsza siostra leży dwa łóżka dalej, a Angelina i Alicja są razem z nią (od śmierci Freda czasem więcej, czasem mniej). Długo trwa zanim się orientuje, że oduczyła się być sama. 

Sama to znaczy, że wszyscy inni są nieobecni. Sama to znaczy, że każdy, na kim Katie polega, zniknął. Sama to znaczy, że nie ma już nikogo. A tak się nie da. Musi słyszeć, widzieć, _wiedzieć_ , że jej rodzice oddychają, jedzą, żyją, jej siostra jest bezpieczna pod kocami, Alicja robi herbatę w kuchni, a Angelina gra z dziećmi w quidditcha bez mioteł w zaśnieżonym ogrodzie. 

Alicja jest dobra w pocieszaniu; przytulaniem potrafi posklejać cały świat. Jednak, odkąd Fred zginął, George jest tylko cieniem (i nikt nie wie czy swoim, czy brata), a Alicja nie potrafi uśmierzyć jego bólu. Katie nie potrafi być sama (ma wtedy przed oczami obrazy, które utrudniają oddychanie, bo zapomina, jak chwyta się oddech, czuje, jakby tonęła), dlatego chodzi do Angeliny. 

**b.**  
  
Angelina (zaspana, z pomarszczoną twarzą i zmęczonymi oczami) jest kimś dobrze znanym i zaufanym i Katie jest zaskoczona, jak bardzo pomaga sam jej _widok_. (Przypomina sobie, jak Alicja kiedyś powiedziała, że są Trzema Przyjaciółkami Na Całe Życie i mogą razem przejść przez wszystko, bo nic nie mogło byś gorsze i bardziej męczące niż cztery lata treningów quidditcha z Oliverem Woodem, a nawet z tym sobie poradziły.) 

Pokój Angeliny jest małą wyspą na morzu chaosu, za którą Katie czuje się współodpowiedzialna. W końcu mieszka na niej z całą rodziną i chciałaby tu zostać jak najdłużej. Po tym, jak opuścili dom nic nie było pewne, zwłaszcza z ojcem, który miotły używa do zamiatania i nie ma pojęcia o magii. 

Teraz rodzina Katie śpi w salonie Angeliny, bitwa się skończyła, a Katie czasem nie wierzy, że może jeszcze istnieć coś niezmienionego przez wojnę. Ale wtedy Angelina podnosi głowę, mamrocze „Katie?”, a ona odzyskuje trochę nadziei. Zamyka szybko za sobą drzwi, żeby nie zbudzić nikogo na dole, i odpowiada:  
– Tak. Przepraszam – dodaje – nie chciałam cię obudzić.  
Angelina zasłużyła, żeby się wyspać. 

– Smocze łajno – ziewa Angelina, macha różdżką i stawia migoczącą lampkę na nocnym stoliku. Zapraszającym gestem odwija kołdrę i pyta zachęcająco – Na co czekasz? Nie gryzę, a moje łóżko jest wygodniejsze niż futryna drzwi, możesz mi wierzyć.  
Katie śmieje się mimo wszystko i niezdecydowana podchodzi bliżej. Nie potrafi zliczyć nocy, kiedy w Hogwarcie wymykała się ze swojego dormitorium i szła do Angeliny i Alicji. Chichotały rozradowane ściśnięte pod jedną kołdrą. 

(Wspomnienia są ciepłe i Katie czuje się rozpromieniona, ale z drugiej strony boi się, że zacznie je kojarzyć z szarością powojennej codzienności, a tego nie chce pod żadnym pozorem.)  
Katie wślizguje się pod kołdrę i przesuwa się bardziej na brzeg, żeby Angelina po drugiej stronie mogła wyciągnąć nogi. Łóżko jest ciepłe, a pokój pachnie gorącą czekoladą z cynamonem, ciastem miodowym i potajemnie wypitym piwem kremowym. Święta nie dbają o to, co się stało w tym roku, nadchodzą mimo to, nawet jeśli Katie wydaje się to nierealne. 

Wzdycha cicho z ulgą i zadowoleniem, a Angelina patrzy na nią tym spojrzeniem, które zdradza, że o nic nie będzie pytać, bo zna odpowiedzi. Spoglądają na siebie, uśmiechają się i Angelina sięga po drugą poduszkę, i podkłada ją tak, żeby Katie było wygodnie. Katie kładzie na niej głowę i zasypia, jeszcze zanim Angelina zdąży życzyć jej dobrej nocy. 

**c.**

Katie nie lubi zbytnio tej nowej, bojaźliwej i prawie nieuśmiechającej się osoby, w którą zmieniła ją wojna. Gdyby mogła wybierać, od razu wyrzuciłaby ją ze swojego życia i przywróciła tę wesołą dziewczynę, która spędzała dni złorzecząc na przemian na Snape’a i Olivera Wooda. Ale ponieważ to niemożliwe (dlaczego, pyta, kto ustala takie zasady?), musi się przyzwyczaić do tej obcej, którą się stała. 

**d.**

Katie już nie wie, o czym marzyć. 

Noc jest czarnym wzburzonym morzem, które uderza w nią zimnymi falami i uniemożliwia oddychanie. Katie otwiera oczy, ale to niczego nie zmienia, dalej widzi to samo. Drży i próbuje krzyczeć o pomoc (dla siebie albo dla innych, dla tych, których widzi i którzy walczą o przeżycie, o przyjaciół, o sprawiedliwość – chociaż sprawiedliwość to tylko ładne słowo, a jej posmak jest coraz bardziej gorzki) albo może po to, żeby wykrzyczeć swoją wściekłość. 

Robi się cicho, słychać tylko jej przyspieszony oddech. Coraz trudniej zaczerpnąć tchu, coraz trudniej pamiętać, że leży w ciepłym pokoju Angeliny, a sceny, które widzi, należą do przeszłości. Ktoś kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i mówi cicho:  
– Wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku.  
Drży coraz mniej, a zjawy przed oczami przekształcają się w twarz Alicji. Katie szlocha z ulgą i chowa twarz w łagodne zgięcia ręki przyjaciółki.  
– Wszystko jest w porządku – szepce Alicja i ostrożnie gładzi jej włosy. – Jesteś tutaj. Ja jestem tutaj.  
I Katie wie, że Alicja chce powiedzieć, _wszyscy jeszcze jesteśmy tutaj_ , a je obie (i Angelinę) zabija, że to nie jest już prawdą. 

**e.**

W miękkim i ciepłym łóżku Alicji nagle tak łatwo zamknąć oczy i marzyć o lepszych czasach. (Czasem o przeszłości, wtedy Katie myśli o quidditchu na zawrotnych wysokościach, upartym kapitanie i najlepszym na świecie uczuciu latania. Czasem o teraźniejszości, kiedy ma przed oczami śmiech Alicji słyszany w nocy. Czasem o przyszłości, w której ma odwagę mieć nadzieję.) 

**f.**

Katie jest wyczerpana, ale nie aż tak, żeby nie zauważyć z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej wymuszonego uśmiechu Angeliny. (Jej pewnie też taki jest, a Alicja musi być jeszcze bardziej zmęczona; Katie i Angelina nigdy nie miały takiej żelaznej dyscypliny, żeby stawiać wszystkich ponad siebie. Widać to, kiedy się wściekają; Katie uważa, że to ważne i potrzebne i chciałaby czasem, żeby Alicja była mniej bezinteresowna i bardziej o siebie dbała.) 

Dni mijają wolno i nie mają w sobie nic ze zwykłej przedświątecznej radości, jaką znają z Hogwartu. Katie próbuje nie wspominać za dużo zawsze pięknie ozdobionej Wielkiej Sali, ogromnych drzew, na które patrzyła zdziwiona, a które Hagrid przynosił bez trudu. Stara się nie myśleć o swoim domu ani o małych gwiazdach ze słomy, które zawieszała na zielonych gałęziach choinki, ani o świeczkach, palących się w salonie, po jednej na każdy dzień, aż do świąt. 

Alicja gotuje gorący sok z czarnej porzeczki dla dzieci szalejących w domu, a Katie zazdrości swojej małej siostrze i kuzynom Angeliny tej radości pozbawionej ciężaru minionych miesięcy. Alicja mruga do niej i dolewa soku do jej pękatej filiżanki, zanim podsuwa ją Angelinie. To niedużo, ale wystarcza, żeby Angelina się uśmiechnęła, chociaż raz bez wysiłku.  
– Dziękuję – mówi obejmując dłońmi filiżankę, i wypija pierwszy łyk pysznego napoju. Katie dostaje kolejną i myśli, że Alicja zaczarowała garnek, bo nic z niego nie ubywa. 

Ściskają się we trzy na kanapie, tymczasowo służącej Katie za łóżko, i obserwują roześmiane dzieci, biegające po domu. To zaraźliwe, nawet dorośli w kuchni, chociaż są w trakcie zebrania kryzysowego, się nie sprzeciwiają; szczególnie kiedy Alicja z konspiratorską miną wyjmuje schowane opakowanie ciastek z cynamonem. 

**g.**

Odkąd w niedziele nie muszą wstawać o szóstej, bo żaden szaleniec nie każe im latać na boisku w deszczu, Angelina, Alicja i Katie przyzwyczaiły się pić na śniadanie gorącą czekoladę ze śmietaną. A odkąd skończyła się wojna i mieszkają pod jednym dachem, Alicja posypuje ją jeszcze obficie cynamonem, bo ma nadzieję, że dzięki temu osłodzi im życie. 

Spotkały się w łóżku Angeliny, wszystkie w mechatych szlafrokach i kolorowych wełnianych skarpetkach, dawnych prezentach od pani Weasley. Katie dmucha w filiżankę, a Angelina je łyżeczką roztopioną bitą śmietanę. Alicja położyła głowę na ramieniu Katie i patrzy na dwór przez firanki.  
– Pada śnieg – mówi w pewnym momencie w ciszy, trochę zaskoczona i całkiem oczarowana. Świat od jakiegoś czasu jest biały, ale do tej pory padało właściwie jedynie nocami. Katie wie o tym, bo czasem obserwowała płatki śniegu, zanim wymykała się do Angeliny, żeby móc spać. 

– Jutro święta – odpowiada Angelina z ustami pełnymi śmietany i spogląda na Katie, a potem na Alicję. – Możecie sobie to w ogóle wyobrazić? – Jej twarz jest znakiem zapytania. Katie potrząsa głową i próbuje zniknąć w swojej filiżance, znaleźć się daleko stąd. (Może zabrałaby ze sobą Alicję i Angelinę, ale na pewno zostawiłaby przygnębiającą atmosferę.) 

– Szaleństwo – mruczy Alicja i przejeżdża opuszkami palców po kołdrze, jakby musiała się czegoś złapać, żeby nie zapomnieć, gdzie jest. – Jak teraz mogą być święta, właśnie teraz, kiedy… – nie kończy zdania, a łyżka Angeliny spada. Nagle nie jest już pewna, jak smakuje śmietana. Nagle ledwo wie, jak to działa. Życie. Alicja dalej wygląda przez okno i przygląda się, jak dachy okolicznych domów stają się coraz bielsze.  
– Kiedy śnieg się stopi – mówi – świat będzie zupełnie inny. 

**h.**

Po wojnie, mawiają ludzie, może nie wszystko jest dobrze, ale dużo lepiej i to musi wystarczyć. Katie jest przekorna. Nie obchodzą jej liczby, bo za każdą kryje się twarz Freda, milczenie George'a, uśmiech Angeliny, coraz bardziej znużony, i konsekwencja Alicji, którą Katie podziwia i której się boi, bo Alicja nie może jej utrzymywać wiecznie. Katie nie wie, jak bolesny będzie upadek, ale boi się, że tak misternie tkane sieci bezpieczeństwa go nie wytrzymają. 

**i.**

Alicja zasypia szybciej i zdecydowanie łatwiej niż Katie. Katie przypuszcza, że to dlatego, że Alicja tak dużo pracuje i zajmuje się dziećmi, które tak wszyscy polubili. Wieczorem musi być wykończona, jej ciało protestuje i domaga się odpoczynku. Katie boli głowa od tysiąca myśli. 

Pięć minut przed północą poddaje się i wychodzi spod koca. Ogień w kominku już dawno zgasł, ale ciągle żarzy się kilka węgielków. Mimo to zakłada skarpetki, zanim przemyka do kuchni. Cały dom jest skromnie udekorowany pojedyńczymi gałęziami ostrokrzewu i przyjemnie pachnącymi pomarańczami z goździkami. Alicja upiekła z młodszymi dziećmi ciasteczka i położyła na stole kuchennym, na wypadek gdyby Mikołaj był głodny. Jeszcze bardziej ucieszyłaby się z piwa kremowego, ale z ciasta też jest zadowolona. 

Pierwsze, które gryzie, jest miękkie i pełne kawałków czekolady. (Oczywiście je słodkości tylko po to, żeby następnego dnia dzieci się cieszyły z odwiedzin Mikołaja.) Drugie smakuje półgorzką czekoladą i pomarańczami. Potem chce wziąć kawałek szarlotki, kiedy nagle zapala się światło i w drzwiach staje zaspana Angelina.  
– Och – mówią naraz zaskoczone, Angelina ziewając, a Katie z pełnymi ustami. 

Przesuwa talerz w kierunku Angeliny i szczerzy się.  
– Ciasta? 

Następnego ranka zostają same okruszki, z czego kuzyni Angeliny cieszą się bardziej niż z prezentów, a spojrzenie Alicji zdradza, że doskonale wie, kto odpowiada za nocne zniknięcie ciasta. 

**j.**

Prezentem dla siebie nawzajem jest fakt, że są razem i jeszcze żyją. Nie jest to coś, co można zapakować do pudełka i przyozdobić ładną kokardką, ale przecież bez wahania oddałyby wszystkie podarunki z ostatnich lat, gdyby tylko mogły odzyskać Freda. (Freda, swoją niewinność i życie sprzed wojny – jasne, głośne i szczęśliwe, w którym nie musiały patrzeć na śmierć przyjaciół.) 

Leżą obok siebie w ogrodzie Angeliny i patrzą w górę. Zimno pełznie powoli do kości, a śnieg obficie pada na włosy; jest im to obojętne. Nad nimi jest jasne, zimowe niebo. Angelina, Katie i Alicja trzymają się za ręce i wdychają nocne powietrze. W salonie zegar wybija północ, zamykają równocześnie oczy i myślą życzenia. 

**k.**

Niektóre życzenia potrzebują więcej czasu. Co nie znaczy, że nie mogą się spełnić. 


End file.
